The New Uzumaki Clan
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: Hanabi has been taught to repress her emotions and she is ready to explode. Naruto helps her and they bond as friends. Hanabi becomes interested as to why Naruto decided to not become a Head, being that he is the heir to two clans. Naruto is unable to find an answer and decides to become the Head. Question is who shall make up the first of this new clan? Post war! Small loli harem!
1. Friends

**A/N Tails: Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 and DragonPony002 with 'The New Uzumaki Clan'. This will be a small harem fic and it will start out slow but it will be good. The general plot and even time line is already planned out, all there is, is just to write it out. We basically bounced ideas off of each other until we got the genral idea of what we wanted then we fleshed out the main events during this fic. We have agreed that only one of will be writing, while the other would be the Beta. Dragon volunteered me to write this and I agreed.**

**Tails: Anyways a few things will be different from the manga. First of all, this was written after Chapter 692 of the Naruto manga. From that point on, I could only come up with two theories with the fate of the Bijuu. One, they are saled away, which will most likely happen, or two I could see them being set free. With this fic, I have decided the option B would be the best choice. Granted Naruto still has the Bijuu chakra inside him, along with Kurama, as explained by the Sage of Six Paths.**

**Tails: Oh one more thing before I turn this A/N over to DragonPony022, Hanabi's starting age will be 11 and the starting date will be February 5th and the girls would all be loli's. Yes this is a lolicon harem fic. For those who would normally would not be loli, well there will be an explanation for each situation. With the 4th Ninja War being just a few months ago, everyone is still recovering from it. Ok Dragon, anything you wish to add before we begin this?**

**Dragon: No, I think you covered it all! Enjoy! ;)**

**WARNING: This is a lolicon harem fic, a small harem, but lolicon nonetheless. Will contain lemons and if you are uncomfortable with the idea of lolicon lemons then I'd highly suggest not to read. Other than that enjoy**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, nor any of Kishi's character.**

* * *

Just one hour every day, Hanabi Hyuuga is able to do whatever she wants before joining her family for dinner. Every day for that hour, she would always go to the park and sit on the bench… Just sitting for an entire hour. She did not know why she went to the park.

It's not she 'liked' going to the park. She's a Hyuuga, the heiress at that, and Hyuugas don't 'like' objects, food, places or even activities. They preferred them. Hyuugas have a pride to hold up after all.

Hanabi looked at everyone in the park. _I don't know what brings me here every day. I mean it's not exactly I prefer to be here. Look at these commoners, with their children… We Hyuugas don't even prefer to come out to the park and 'play'. It's not like I would want to prefer to have father take me here. I could just come here every day like I usually do… alone._ Hanabi felt something in her chest, something she did not prefer. Since she was young, Hanabi was taught to bring this feeling down as Hyuugas don't have emotion, they have pride, the Hyuuga Pride.

Hanabi thought she was successful in beating back whatever she was feeling until she heard one of the children cry out, "I love you daddy!"

That exclamation was followed by, "I love you too sweetie!"

Hanabi felt something grip her heart. She had no idea what it was, nor the reasoning behind it._ That feeling, it has returned… Why am I feeling this way? I don't like, I mean I would prefer not to feel this way! Maybe it had to do with that interaction between those… commoners. Maybe it's that I've never heard those words coming from his mouth before?_

Hanabi felt she was getting closer to the answer as to why she felt that way. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. _Maybe… this emotion thing… Maybe I should let it out sometimes. I've heard of people exploding because they suppressed their emotions… I think I … feel this way because I've never had any father-daughter time with father. He never once uttered those words. Nah, it could not be that… could it? These emotions… I don't like… prefer them._

Hanabi felt that it was best to not let her emotions go at this point and pushed them down with great effort. _Hmmm, well I know the source of my inner disturbance now. Maybe I should talk to father about it, maybe some time at the park with him should resolve this issue. Yeah, I think it would be preferable to solve this issue. I should get to dinner. Father would find it preferable that I show up on time._

On her way back to the Clan Compound, Hanabi tried to think of several questions that could lead up to the answer she really wanted. In the end, she decided to be direct with her father. _All I have to do is ask him if we could go to the park tomorrow. Chances are he will say no and we will leave it at that. No further questions and we can get back to our normal lives._

* * *

Hanabi looked up from her food and saw that her father was eating his food, not looking up. It was just her and father. Hinata was away at a mission. _Now is the time to do it? But… before I was confident of doing it, but now… for some reason, my heart is beating fast and I'm almost sweating. I have already cooled down from today's training… So what could it be? Doesn't matter, even if I don't prefer to talk now, it has to be done if I want to resolve these problems I have been having ever since that moment I witnessed between those two commoners._

Hanabi took a silent deep breath before speaking up. "Father?"

Hiashi finished chewing and swallowing his bite before putting his chop sticks down, and looked up. "What is it Hanabi?"

Hanabi felt that feeling inside her grow much stronger for what she was about to say. She really did not prefer having this conversation at all. She did not know why she was feeling this way. "I was wondering if we could go to the park tomorrow."

Hiashi shook his head. "Why would you prefer to train there tomorrow? Wouldn't you prefer the private dojo we have? Besides, we can't have just anyone that pass through there see our techniques."

Hanabi shook her head. "No, not for training. I'm talking about for some father-daughter time. We have not really-"

Hanabi was interrupted by Hiashi, who cleared his throat. "Why would you want me to go to the park with you? Or better yet, why would I want to go to the park with you? The point of the hour of rest is to rest. What I do during my rest time is meditate. Besides, don't we spend enough time together already?"

Hanabi felt that strange feeling come back to her, stronger than before. _What is happening to me? I should not feel this way. Besides, father has a point, we do spend time together a lot… But why did that strange feeling come back when he said that? What is the difference between spending time at the park and spending time here? Well at the park you are spending time with others for… one's preference. Well over here at home, he's more of a sensei than a father… _

As her thoughts went on, that feeling in her chest only grew stronger. With the last thought, she immediately remembered about the moment that made her start to feel this way. _Could it be possible? Nah… maybe. Only one way to find out._

With a deep breath Hanabi asked something, the following question was very difficult to ask, as if the feeling in her chest somehow prevented her from speaking past the lump in her throat. She even had to put in an effort to prevent her voice from cracking.

"Father… Do you love me?"

Hiashi stared at her daughter with a raised eyebrow. "Why ask such a strange question?"

For some reason, Hanabi felt her bad feeling going away. _Maybe it is crazy to think that he doesn't love me._

Hiashi shook his head. "Who needs love when you have the Hyuuga Pride. Now please, stop pestering me with such crazy questions and get back to your food."

All of a sudden, Hanabi felt that strange feeling return tenfold. It took an enormous effort to prevent her eyes from releasing water. Sure having water leak from her eyes was no strange thing. It helped clean them out and those darn onions especially affected those with a kekkai genkkai, concerning the eyes. But this time… this time it was different. Hanabi did not know why. "Yes father."

Hanabi stared down at her almost finished food and took it all in one bite. _Why? Why am I feeling this way?_ "I'm finished father. May I go up to my room. I'm not feeling too well. Please tell everyone I would prefer to be not disturbed."

Hiashi nodded. "You may go, and you will not be disturbed."

Hanabi got up and bowed. "Thank you." With that, she walked out.

As Hanabi quickly made her way to her room, she felt the world spin around her. _ I have to get out of here… to get some fresh air._ Hanabi quickly went inside, put up some seals that would prevent others from using Byakugan to see inside the room and used her window to get out.

* * *

By the time Hanabi reached the bench in the park, she was running at full sprint to the park. _No one's here…_

Hanabi quickly sat down and tried to control herself. For a long time she felt water… no tears in the corner of her eyes. She was close to crying. At this point she gave up on say 'not preferred'. Hanabi was upset and she knew it. _Why am I feeling this way? Why am I feeling so sad? Because my father said he didn't love me? IT doesn't make sense! He's right! I have the pride of the Hyuuga! So why am I so close to crying!?_

"What are you doing here?"

Hanabi did not care who it was, they had no business to stick their noses to where it did not belong. "What's it to you commoner!?"

Hanabi then heard a chuckle. "Is that anyway to talk to the hero of the Fourth Ninja War?"

Hanabi looked up and immediately felt embarrassment. "Uzumaki-Sama! I'm sorry for talking to that way!"

Naruto shook his head as he sat down next to Hanabi. "Drop the 'Sama' ok? I don't like it. I would also prefer if you referred me with my first name."

Hanabi nodded. "I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto laughed. "You Hyuuga are not very good at being friendly to others, right Hanabi-Chan?"

Hanabi looked up at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Why refer to me as such? What did I do to become your friend?"

Naruto smiled at Hanabi. "Well, because a sister of my friend is a friend of mine."

Hanabi simply looked down at her feet. "Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "-Kun."

Hanabi was confused as she looked up at Naruto. "Huh?"

Naruto smiled at Hanabi. "Refer to me as Naruto-Kun, ok? It's so we could become friends faster."

Hanabi frowned. "It's not like I don't prefer this, but your personality is throwing me off…" _It's distracting me from what I'm feeling._

Naruto laughed. "Prefer? You have to loosen up Hanabi-Chan! Try saying 'like' for once."

Hanabi gave Naruto a glare. "Hyuugas don't 'like' stuff, we prefer them. We Hyuugas don't have emotions. We are taught to cut them off we are young."

Naruto groaned. _Great it's ROOT all over again. But Hanabi-Chan is feeling something. I could tell. It's strong, she needs to let it out, but she not letting it. She might need some help to do it, but how do I approach this without scaring her away?_

Hanabi spoke up, startling Naruto out of his thoughts. "What are you doing her anyway?" Hanabi tried so hard to not let her voice crack. She knew if it did, it would be a torrent from there. She needed to push everything back down or she would shame the Hyuuga name and will lose her Hyuuga Pride. After all who was she without her pride?

Naruto leaned back and stared at the sky. "I always come here if I really ever need to do some deep thinking, but in this case I was just passing by and saw you here. I thought to myself what was a Hyuuga doing here this late alone?"

Hanabi sighed. _Should I tell him everything? Maybe I should keep this short, I feel so close to exploding._ The talk she was having with Naruto did distract her from what she was feeling, but it did not stop growing till she felt like she was a five pound bag filled with ten pounds of rocks and it was really wearing on her. Hanabi's will to stop her tears from falling was waning, but she knew she had to keep strong. "Well, I just wanted to get away."

Naruto stared into her eyes, as if trying to get something from her facial expression. "What were you trying to get away from?"

Hanabi looked down back to her feet again. "Father." Without realizing it Hanabi let out more information than she intentioned. But by the time she realized it, it was too late. _Hanabi you baka!_

Naruto frowned. "What did he do?"

Hanabi sighed. _He's not going to stop until he finds out. Fine, I'll tell him everything, I'm just going to make him promise not to tell anyone any of this…_ "Well, let me start from the beginning."

Hanabi explained everything from the one hour break every day, to her mysterious feelings, to questioning to her father and he just sat there listening. "You know what he said?"

Naruto shook his head. "What did he say?"

Hanabi grit her teeth as she strongly forced herself not to cry. "He said 'Why ask such a strange question?' That question somehow relieved me because I thought to myself that it was ridiculous that father didn't love me… Then he said, 'Who needs love when you have the Hyuuga Pride. Now please, stop pestering me with such crazy questions and get back to your food.'"

By the time she explained this little bit to Naruto, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. _Oh Kami no! I took too long! I should have instead pushed these feelings back down! But instead I wasted my time explaining this to him… _"I can't believe my own father doesn't love me." Hanabi felt something come up her throat. _No please don't sob… not in front of the Hero of the Fourth Ninja War!_

Naruto stared at the breaking down Hanabi in shock. _Dammit Hiashi! You fucked up your own daughter!_

Hanabi felt a chock sob escape from her mouth. "D-Don't look at me wh-when I'm *hic* like this." _I can't possibly be breaking down in front of the Hero! Me, a Hyuuga!_

Naruto knew she was at her breaking point. He just needed to push her a little bit more so he decided to wrap his arm around Hanabi.

A shocked but still tear faced Hanabi found herself in the arms of Naruto Uzumaki with her face almost in his chest. "What are you doing!?"

Naruto simply began to rub and pat her back as he whispered in Hanabi's ear. "It's ok Hanabi-Chan, you can let all your tears go."

Hanabi could not fight it anymore as the leak of her emotions became a hole and the dam she built around her emotions so long ago broke down completely. Hanabi grabbed onto Naruto's clothes and she felt a strong pang in her chest as she sobbed into his chest. Despite how hard she was crying, it surprised her to realize what she was crying for, things that never bothered her and simply took as a facts of life. "I-I never had a-any fr-friends. Hi-Hinata wa-was ta-taken away fr-from me."

Naruto was saddened that this girl never really had a child hood or even a social life, which were among the things she cried about. Best he could do was to hold her and whisper things in response like 'I'll be your friend from now on' and 'She's here now, right?'

Hanabi sobbed and cried through all her talking. While she almost done talking, she wasn't even close to done crying. 11 years of bottling up your emotions can do that to you. "A-And wo-worst of-f all, m-my fa-father t-told me he do-doesn't lo-love me! Oh Kami! F-Father doesn't love m-me!"

Naruto held her there for who knows how long, but it was a very long while before Hanabi calmed down.

Hanabi sniffled as she broke contact and looked down at her feet again. She felt so much better than she did before. She felt like she was having stress and weight on her shoulders, a weight she never thought she had. But even with that relief, Hanabi still felt bitterness, cold in the world. If she had to be truthful to herself, she would have liked to stay as she was, she hated feeling like this and yet it was true. "Naruto-Kun… No one in the world loves me… No one loves… No one loves me…"

Naruto put a hand on Hanabi's shoulder comfortingly. "Of course people love you."

Hanabi began laughing for the first time since she can remember. This laugh was certainly not joyous. This laugh was painful and hollow. The fresh tears currently cascading down Hanabi's face Naruto truly how lonely she was. "Who!? Tell me one person who could ever love me!"

Naruto began rubbing her back comfortingly. "Your sister loves you."

Hanabi shook her head. "Not so much, the Hyuuga Clan saw to that. They made her not like me. Try again."

Naruto grit his teeth in anger at the Hyuuga Clan. _Must that Clan ruin their own children's lives?_ Naruto quickly calmed himself before lifting Hanabi's chin and forced her to look into his eye. "Hanabi-Chan, I love you as a friend. I mean it. If you honestly think that something like what your Clan did could make your sister hate you, then you're wrong She's one of the kindest people I have ever met. I'm sure she has gotten over that, especially after going through that war, I'm sure she realizes how precious you are to her."

Hanabi's eyes seemed to sparkle at that statement. "Do you really mean every word of that?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I mean every word. Talk to your sister when she gets back from her mission. If it turns out that she really doesn't like you, I will talk some sense into her. I promise."

Hanabi's mouth seemed to twitch upwards and slowly she felt herself smile. Suddenly she felt like she was warm, she felt good. She really could not explain it, unless. _Is_ _this is what being happy feels like?_

Naruto smiled at that. "You should try smiling more. It feels good to smile doesn't it?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yeah, I want to smile more!"

Naruto pat Hanabi's shoulder. "Great!" _It's hard to believe that just a little while ago, she was ready to break down._ "Want to try the swings?"

Hanabi's smiled faltered. "I don't know how to swing. Commoners… no, kids half my age know how to swing by themselves. But I don't. Has my father really screwed up that bad?"

Naruto got up and put his hand out for her to grab so he can help her up. "I'm going to be honest with you Hanabi-Chan, I never really liked your father. If he had not messed up Hinata's confidence and let her develop as a ninja in her own way, then she'd be so much stronger than she is now. Now I like him even less because he stunted your social and emotional growth by a whole lot. He put the seal on his own nephew and in a few years, he will put that very same seal on one of you two when they finally decide on who will become the Head."

Hanabi simply nodded as she took Naruto's hand and he pulled her up. "I know all that. I used to think that it wouldn't matter at all because I was simply the better one, but now I feel so bad for ever thinking that way. But that is not for another few years. Who knows what will happen by then?"

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Right! Now sit on one of seats on the swing set… Like so."

Naruto walked over to one of the swings, turned around sat down. Hanabi nodded and tried to do the same thing. When she tried to sit down, but one of her arms knocked the swing a bit and she stumbled as she was not able to sit correctly at first. "Whoa!"

Naruto was about jump out of his seat to catch Hanabi from falling, but she caught herself and was finally settled down. Hanabi started kicking her feet wildly, only successfully twisting the swing up and getting dizzy. "How do I do this!?"

Naruto got up stopped the swing from moving too much. "Alright, first it's not in the feet, but in the body." Naruto sat in the swing again and held the chain. Naruto leaned back, then forward, back and forward.

Hanabi then saw Naruto gaining momentum. She nodded and leaned back, then forward, then backward again, but this time went too far and fell on her back. "Owww!" _Why? Why can't I do this? It's hard! How can a five year old do it, when I can't!_ She then began feeling that bad feeling again. _No, this is sadness isn't it? I hate feeling sad!_ Hanabi could not hold her tears in like she did last time. "I can't do it. I can't do this!"

Naruto knew she was not crying because she fell. _She's going to cry a lot before she catches up to everyone else her age. She has not experienced anything a child should experience. She realizes this and it's tough for her._ With that thought, he got up and wrapped his arms around her again. "It's ok, you will be able to get it. You do not understand how frustrated I was learning how to swing, and I had to learn by myself."

Hanabi let her tears drop as she cried into his shoulder. "Why am I stupid? I can't even operate a simple swing! Something everyone knows how to do! Maybe that's why father doesn't love me, it's because I'm so stupid!"

Naruto once again found himself comforting Hanabi, not that he minded. "You are not stupid. You are probably smarter than anyone in your age group, and probably in the next. What you lack in emotional and social skills, you make up for in academic skills. You have to be if you are this far into your training to become the Head of the Hyuuga Clan."

Hanabi sniffled as she looked up. "You're probably right… Let's try the swing again, please?"

Naruto smiled as he wiped her tears. "That's the spirit!"

Hanabi smiled as the two got back on. "Ok, so I lean forward, and back ward multiple times…"

Naruto nodded as he began doing just that. "Now just do it!"

Hanabi nodded, this time gripping the chains, to make sure she doesn't fall off. Leaning backward and forward, she felt herself build momentum. With a smile Hanabi says, "I think I'm getting it."

Naruto nodded, "Great! When you get about this high, when you go forward, thrust your legs out as you lean back ward, and when you fall back ward, fold your legs up as you lean forward."

Hanabi nodded and did just that. Suddenly she felt herself gaining more and more height, and before she knew it, she was laughing, feeling the wind brush past her face. She got so high, the chains holding the seat stopped being taut it dropped a bit, surprising her a bit but she couldn't care. She was having fun! _Fun, that is a strange word to me, but I like this feeling. I like having fun, I like feeling happy, I like laughing like this, and best of all I like having a friend! A friend who won't laugh at me for not knowing how to use a swing. He was patient with me and he did teach me! I think we are going to be friends for a very long time._

Naruto smiled as he watched Hanabi having fun, for probably the first time in her life. "Laugh and smile more. You will make more friends that way."

Hanabi heartwarmingly smiles at Naruto. "Maybe I will."

Naruto smirked. "Now let me show you something cool!"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow in interest. "Cool?"

Naruto nodded as he pumped his legs as hard as he can, getting maximum height and then jumped off the swing, sending him flying through the air, landing on two of his legs and one hand. "You don't have to try it if you don't want to. It's scary at first, but its fun."

Hanabi nodded excitedly. "I'll try it!" Hanabi did the same thing and when she was at the highest point, she looked down and gulped, "Maybe not."

Naruto smiled. "It's alright! Like I said you don't have to do it."

Hanabi took a deep breath. "No! I said I was going to do and I will do it!" At the height of her swing, Hanabi let go of the chains and all of a sudden she felt like she was flying and a thrill passed over her, but the next second, gravity took over and she fell to the ground a bit harder than she expected. Her legs felt sore for a few seconds, but that was nothing compared to the adrenaline rush she felt while in the air. "Th-That was awesome!"

Naruto smiled at her. "I know right?"

Hanabi all of a sudden hugged Naruto tightly, which threw him off, but he hugged her as well. "Thank you Naruto-Kun, for everything. Not just for saving the village multiple times and even the world, but you went out of your way to help me, showed me how to cry and laugh. You held me when I needed it. You taught me how to have fun and not once did you laugh at me. Thank you so much. Instead of friends, can we be best friends?"

Naruto smiled as Hanabi separated from his to get a look at his eyes, to see if he wanted her as a best friend. "You're welcome Hanabi-Chan. If you need anything, just come to me, and yes we can be best friends."

Hanabi laughed as she began to walk out the park. "Thanks! I have to go now, I told father not to let anyone in my room, but I still need to get back. Come here every day at 5. I always come here for my hour. Maybe you could teach me how to use the seesaw. Also, I'll look to see if I can take my eligibility test during the next week, so I can have more freedom."

Naruto smiled as he held out his fist. "Alright one more thing before we leave, do you know what a fist bump is?"

Hanabi shook her head. "No."

Naruto smirked as he was ready to explain what a fist bump actually is. "A fist bump is when two people make fists and they bump them together. It can be used as a greeting, as a goodbye, or it could simply mean the friendship between two people."

Hanabi smiled as she made a fist and the two newly formed friends fist bumped for the first time. "I'm glad I met you Naruto-Kun, you helped and probably even saved me. Thank you and see you tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, still smiling. "I'm glad we met as well Hanabi-Chan. No problem and see you tomorrow as well."

With that, the two friends departed to go to their respective homes for the night. For Naruto, the hero, an apartment, and for Hanabi, an heiress, a Clan Compound. Two completely different worlds, but yet, despite that, they have become the very best of friends. Who knows what will the future bring?

* * *

**A/N Tails: Alright! What do you all think of this fic? Good? Bad? Could use some more? Please tell us in the reviews. Is there anything you want to add before leaving Dragon?**

**Dragon: You Stay Classy San Diego  
**

**Tails: This is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


	2. Goodbye

Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors alike, this is 9tailsfox2 with an important announcement.

I know I have not uploaded in a chapter in a while and for that, I'm sorry. I'm currently going through some personal problems in my life that is making me take a look at my life, and one thing is becoming clear. I need to cut my ties with my fics. I know I promised not to abandon any of my fics, but these problems are just too much. While I'm not disappearing completely, 9tailsfox2 will. I might come back under a new name, but you will not know it is me, unless you are familiar enough with my writing style. Who knows, I'll rewrite my fics under my new name and hopefully be a lot better. For those who I consider friends on here, I will personally PM you for a more personal goodbye. I'm sad to go, but it must be done.

To those all who have been my faithful readers and followers, for one final time, this is 9tailsfox2 signing off.


End file.
